1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging device and, more particularly, a hanging device for hanging an extension rod or socket for display or storage.
2. Related Prior Art
An extension rod or socket may be covered by means of a plastic shell on a side and covered by means of a piece of cardboard on an opposite side. Alternatively, an extension rod or socket may be put in a box.
The foregoing manners of packing an extension rod or socket both require a large space. Moreover, a customer cannot inspect the size of an extension rod or socket. To overcome these drawbacks, there have been provided various hangers for hanging extension rods or sockets in pre-determined positions.
Hanging an extension rod or socket on a hanger, it requires only a small space for display or storage. However, as an extension rod or socket cannot be rotated relative to a hanger, a customer has to take the hanger as well as the extension rod or socket from a hook or nail in order to inspect the size of the extension rod or socket. This is inconvenient.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.